


His Gift To You

by sauciemel



Series: Helping A Lord [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	His Gift To You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The Doctor closed the door on this Parallel’s him. That Parallel’s him had found love. It seemed all his Parallel’s were happy. But he wasn’t. He had been trying to find the Parallel world that Rose and his other self were in. He had found a way to cross into Parallel’s like TimeLords used to. He didn’t always land at the time and place he wanted. He had been trying ever since he had found out who River Song was. He had been surprised when he had found out who she really was.   
  
He had spent time before trying to find Pete’s world again. After Rose had been forced to live on that world after the Battle at Canary Wharf. 50 years he had spent trying to find a way. Then Rose had been the one to find her way back.   
  
But then he had to leave her behind again. But at least she had a version of him she could grow old with and have lots of children and love.   
  
But after Amy and Rory, the Pandorica and River. He found both his hearts aching for her. Then because of the Cracks in time and the Pandorica and the TARDIS exploding at the same time. The fabric between the Parallel worlds wasn’t as tricky as it used to be. If you had a good understanding of Parallel’s and time travel you could find your way through. And of course he is a clever man. He found the way through. Now all he had to do was master it. And find Rose again. He just wanted to be able to see her. Hell he even wanted to see how his other self was doing.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON A PARALLEL WORLD….**  
  
Rose Tyler was sitting cross legged on the floor in their living room. John was lying on the sofa. He looked ill. Rose had never seen him like this. In all the months they had been together, the other him and John had never looked like they did now.   
  
“John.” Rose whispered.  
  
“Am fine Rose. Just a bug.” he coughed.  
  
“It’s just so weird to see you ill.”  
  
“I know, feels weird to become ill.” he then sneezed.  
  
“This is your first cold?”  
  
“Yeah, TimeLords. Sorry, full blooded TimeLords don’t get them.”  
  
“So it’s the human part of you that’s sick?”  
  
He nodded. Then wished he hadn’t as the headache he had was raging. “I just have to grin and bear it.”  
  
“No, I will help you get better. Now you cant have Asprin I know that. Anything else?”  
  
“Well I don’t like pears, apart from that I think I am covered.”  
  
“I know you don’t like pears, well that he didn’t like pears.”   
  
“I have his dislikes but I will no doubt find my own too. For instance I don’t see the big hullabaloo about this Z-Factor on this world.”  
  
Rose grinned. “That sounds like the Donna in you.”  
  
He sat up a little and then rubbed his eye. “Yeah, it does, doesn’t it. I know she didn’t like X-Factor on your world. But she loved Big Brother.”  
  
“Oh that didn’t really take off here. It still weird how something’s are still the same but have different names.”  
  
“I know I mean the Zoom for the tube. Who came up with that? The Followers for  
Paparazzi.”  
  
“I know, but I still call it the Tube and the Paps. Dad was gobsmacked at first. But then he said that those names sounded better than the ones here. So he has been campaigning to get them changed.”  
  
“Good old Pete.” then John had a coughing fit.  
  
“I think I should go and get you some cold and flu remedies and a cough bottle.”  
  
“I need to read the ingredients.”  
  
“I know, but my mum always swears by Buttercup syrup.”  
  
“Mmmm ok, lets toogle it and see what’s in it.”  
  
\---  
  
Two hours later John was sat with a cup of hot water with lemon and honey. He also had, had his first dose of Buttercup Syrup. He found it ok. He was still lying on the sofa. Rose had given him a hot water bottle and Snuggie. (A blanket that has sleeves) it kept you warm and you didn’t have to take it off if you needed to move.  
  
Rose sat smiling. The snuggie was a pink one. It had been a new Vitex idea her Dad had. Well her Mum’s idea really. And it had taken off. Rose watched as John fell asleep.   
  
She took the cup from him and then moved him to lie in a position he would be more comfy in.   
  
8 months, it had been only 8 months since The Doctor had left John and herself on that bloody beach. But not 20 minutes after he had she realised what he had done it for. John had told her not long after about what would happen to Donna. She was so sad for Donna and for the Doctor. Donna was brilliant, just the right person to fly around in the TARDIS with the Doctor if Rose couldn’t.  
  
John had told her, he would probably be on his own now. And a TimeLord on his own isn’t good. Especially as he was the last of his kind. Rose shuddered. She missed the Doctor. Yes she loved John as much if not more. But he would always be in her heart.  
  
\---  
  
John gradually got worse over the next few days. He had hot and cold sweats. He was screaming out in the night. Rose knew it was a mix of the fever and his (and the Doctor’s) memories causing him bad dreams.  
  
But tonight it seemed a lot worser than normal. John had been stuck in bed all day that day. He was drowsy and Rose had been taking water and soup up to him. Then she gave him his dose of medicine. Then she spoon-fed him. “I am sorry.” he croaked.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Being like this.”  
  
“John you silly thing. It’s the flu it happens, the first time is always the worst now hush and eat.”  
  
John smiled a little and finished the soup.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was downstairs when she heard all the yelling. She ran upstairs. She threw the door open. John was stood by the window. “John” Rose yelled and ran over to him.   
  
“Rose.” he whispered. “I am so sorry, its…..” then he collapsed.  
  
“JOHN NOOOOOOOOO!!!!”  
  
\---  
  
Rose was now pacing the corridor at the hospital. John had stopped breathing and his heart had stopped too whilst she was waiting for the ambulance. She rang her Mum and Dad after she had gotten John signed into the hospital.  
  
“Rose.”   
  
She turned and saw her mum. “Mum” She ran to her and hugged her and then the tears came.  
  
\---  
  
Pete stood and watched his daughter break down, his heart broke when this happened. He had saw her break down on the beach when the Doctor left her. Then watch as she found a way back to him. Then as the Doctor left her again with John. 8 months had passed since that day. Rose and John had been married for 2 of them. Now he was ill, maybe dying.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sitting in the relative’s room with her Mum, Pete and Jake. A Doctor came in.  
  
“Mrs Tyler-Smith?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Your husband has suffered a haemorrhage on his brain.”  
  
Rose grasped her mums hand. “Is he?”  
  
“He is in Intensive Care. We had to resuscitate him 7 times, he is on a life-support machine at the moment.”  
  
“Will he be ok?”  
  
“Mrs Tyler-Smith, I will be frank with you, I am surprised he is still here now. We are monitoring him, but I don’t think he will survive the night”  
  
Rose gasped.   
  
“I am so sorry.”   
  
“Nooo, he promised mum, they both did. They promised we would grow old together. They lied.” Rose then collapsed and sobbed into her mum’s arms.  
  
“Can we see him?” Jackie asked.  
  
“I want the best care for him.” Pete said.  
  
“Of course Mr Tyler.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“If you follow me. I must warn you, that he has tubes and wires all over him.” the Doctor warned.  
  
Rose just nodded. Then they all followed him.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was stood at the door to the room that held her husband. He was dying. But it was only a cold, the flu. She had it loads of times. The Doctor opened the door. Rose slowly stepped inside.  
  
She saw the room was in darkness, except for John’s bed. You could hear the beep of the heart monitor. The pump on the ventilator. Then Rose saw him. He looked grey and cold. The sheet was just above his hips. “He hates to lie on his back.” Rose spoke as she walked towards him.   
  
“I am sorry but it’s the only way we can put him Miss Tyler-Smith.”  
  
“Rose, please just call me Rose.”  
  
“Ok Rose, you can spend as much time as you like with, talk to him. He can hear you.” the Doctor then turned and left.  
  
Rose sat in the chair, she took John’s hand in hers. “Hello.” she then looked at him and felt the tears well up.  
  
“Rose, we will leave you be. We’ll go get some clothes and PJ’S for John. We will be back soon.” Jackie said as she placed her hand on Rose’s shoulder.  
  
Rose just nodded.  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Tardis**  
  
The Doctor was sitting on his jump seat. It had been over three hours since he had left Piers and Mel in their own little Parallel. He was trying to find Pete’s world. When he felt it. The pain, not his pain. But the other him. What was wrong, he shouldn’t be feeling him. Not across the Parallels. Not unless he was getting closer to the right Parallel.  
  
The Doctor ran round the console, he pushed buttons. Then the pain stopped. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. “Ok, now what.” then he heard it…. The soft voice of Rose Tyler.  
  
 _Please Doctor, help us._  
  
What was happening.  
  
\---  
  
 **On The Parallel World**  
  
Three weeks, Rose just about lived at the Hospital now. John had survived the night and every night since. But his condition hadn’t changed. The Doctor’s ran tests every day. But today was the dreaded brain activity test. If he was brain dead it was law to turn off the machines.  
  
Rose never prayed or went to church, so she said the only they she could think of.   
  
“Please Doctor, Help us.” then she cried.   
  
Jackie and Pete came in to see John that afternoon. They were there for Rose really.   
  
“Hey.” Pete said.  
  
“Hello Sweetheart.” Jackie added.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Any change?”  
  
Rose shook her head. She knew deep down in her heart and at the bottom of her soul he was gone.   
  
“When are they doing the test?” Pete asked.  
  
“They did it about 10 minutes ago. They have gone off to go over the results and then they will come back and do the pupil test and then tell me the results.”  
  
“Ok, do you want us to stay when they do?” Jackie asked.  
  
Rose shook her head. “I want to say goodbye to him on my own.”  
  
“Ok love.” Jackie said and hugged her.  
  
Then the Doctor’s came in. they went over to him and did the pupil test. Jackie and Pete left the room.   
  
\---  
  
“Pete he’s gone isn’t he?”  
  
“I think so Jacks.”   
  
Then he held her close.  
  
\---  
  
The two Doctor’s stepped back from John, Rose sat in the chair by his bed.   
  
“Mrs Tyler-Smith”  
  
“Yes.” Rose didn’t tell them to call her Rose this time. She knew what was coming.  
  
“I am afraid there is no brain activity, he is brain dead. It’s only the machines keeping him alive now.”  
  
Rose heard the scream and then realised it was her. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”  
  
“I am so sorry, but by the law of President Jones the machines have to be turned off.”  
  
Rose jumped up. “Like hell you will.” she barred the way to the machine. She couldn’t and wouldn’t lose him.   
  
Then the doors opened and in walked two figures.  
  
Jackie went over to Rose. “Rose sweetheart. Don’t do this. That isn’t John any more sweetheart. It’s just a shell now.”  
  
“Mum, I cant … I cant stay here without him … not again …” Rose was sobbing now. Her heart was shattering into pieces as she spoke.   
  
“Rose, honey come on, your just prolonging the inventible.” Pete placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Rose looked at her Mum and then her Dad. Then she collapsed into her Dad’s arms and cried. Then she spoke just two words. “Do it!”  
  
Jackie watched as the Doctor switched the machines off.   
  
Rose left her father’s embrace and went over to John.   
  
“Come on.” Jackie told Pete. The Doctor’s left too.  
  
Rose was now on her own with her husband.   
  
She gently stroked his hair. “I love you.” the tears were streaming now. “It was a good 8 months with you John. But now its time for you to go and have an adventure of your own now. This is one adventure that neither me or the Doctor can have.” then she leant in and kissed him for the last time. She sat on the chair and watched him.  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Tardis.**  
  
The Doctor found the place he was looking for. He checked, double checked, tripled checked. Then he placed the co-ordinates in. he held on tight. As the TARDIS went across the void and into the Pete’s world.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was stood in her old bedroom at her Dad’s mansion. She was wearing a black trouser suit, a crisp white blouse. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail. She held a single red rose in her hand. She took a deep breath. She wasn’t looking forward to today. This was the day she was burying her husband.   
  
Rose left her room and headed downstairs. She looked at her mum and dad. Jake was looking after Tony.   
  
Rose, Pete and Jackie got into the car and followed the hearse. Rose looked at her dad. She didn’t want to do this. It felt wrong. But because John had been married into the Tyler family it had to be a big thing. The Paps. (her dad had gotten the name changed from Followers) were out in force. They all wanted the exclusive on the grieving widow. Only 25 years old and widowed.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor got through the void and into Pete’s world easy. It was now. Then he pulled up the info on the Tyler’s. He didn’t want to just land and walk in on their wedding or something. So he looked at the papers. His hearts stopped beating for a few moment.   
  
John was dead. It was his funeral. The Doctor ran from the console room. He had to pay his respects. Rose needed him now more than ever. He got changed into a black suit (not a tux) he put his dark blue converse on and then went to move the TARDIS closer to the cemetery.  
  
\---  
  
Rose looked at her Dad. This wasn’t going to be easy. They got out to flashes and shouts.   
  
“Please, you have got your photos, now let us grieve in piece.” Pete said. He nodded to the police and some Torchwood workers. They then moved the Paps away.  
  
Rose got out of the car and looked at the hearse containing the coffin. Then she heard it. The sound of the TARDIS. She shook her head. It was just a memory. Then Jackie, Pete and Rose headed for the church, the pall bearers carried the coffin in.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor opened the door and left the TARDIS. He stroked her. Then he headed to the church.  
  
\---  
  
There was only the three of them. John had made a handful of friends but Pete had wanted family only. The Vicar had finished reading the prayer Rose had picked.   
  
Rose, Pete and Jackie were now stood over the grave. John had been lowered in and the vicar had uttered the words ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Rose was just about to throw the Rose in when she saw him.  
  
The Doctor was late as usual. He watched as Rose, Pete and Jackie stood over the grave. It seemed surreal to the Doctor, he was watching Rose grieve. Then he stood out. He had to go to her. She looked so sad.  
  
Rose gasped as she saw the image of John.   
  
Jackie and Pete saw it too.   
  
“Ok, how is that even possible?” Jackie said.  
  
“I have no idea.” Pete said.  
  
“John.” Rose said as she ran to him.   
  
The Doctor froze when he heard her call out John and not Doctor.   
  
He shook his head. “I am so sorry Rose.”  
  
Now it was Rose’s turn to freeze. “D….Doctor?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Rose then launched herself at him. Punching, screaming and swearing at him.  
  
“ROSE MARION TYLER SMITH” bellowed Jackie. “Don’t you dare use that language.”  
  
Rose stopped and looked at the Doctor and then cried.  
  
“I am so sorry.” The Doctor held her.  
  
“Dad can we go now. I don’t want to be here, I need to be at TorchwoodHQ” Rose sniffed.  
  
“Rose.” Pete looked at her.  
  
“Dad, no, this façade was your idea. I went along with it. I need to get back.” Rose looked sternly at him.  
  
“Ok. But I think you need to explain everything to the Doctor as we head back.”  
  
“Rose. What am I missing?”  
  
“Can you use the TARDIS here now?”  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“Well we can use the TARDIS to get to Torchwood HQ and I can talk with you about what has gone on.”  
  
“Ok.” The Doctor said as he took Rose by the hand. Then they walked towards to the TARDIS  
  
The Doctor unlocked the door of the TARDIS and bade for Rose to enter.   
  
Rose froze. The last time she had stepped off the TARDIS had been with her Mum and John.   
  
“Rose.”  
  
She finally moved and stepped inside.  
  
\---  
  
“You don’t think he will be angry at her or us do you?” Jackie asked as herself and Peter rode back to Torchwood HQ.  
  
“It was the only thing we could do Jacks. If Rose thought it was for the best then it is. She can explain it better to the Doctor.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Back on board the Tardis……**  
  
“So come on what am I missing?” The Doctor asked as he loosened his tie and the top button of his shirt.  
  
“John isn’t in that coffin.” Rose blurted it out.  
  
“What!!!”  
  
“He is in a cryo-chamber back in Torchwood HQ.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“He got sick, the flu. Then he had a brain haemorrhage and slipped into a coma. We waited three weeks.”  
  
“The healing coma. You thought he was in a healing coma.”  
  
Rose nodded. “Yeah, but then they did some tests and declared him brain-dead. I.…I….I…I had to give permission for them to turn the machines off.” Rose broke down at this.  
  
The Doctor grabbed her as she sank to her knees. She sobbed.  
  
“Oh Rose I am so sorry. I never thought this could or would happen. This is my fault.”   
  
He held Rose tight.  
  
Rose could smell him, not just the Doctor but also John. He was part of the Doctor after all. Her heart was aching, she pulled him closer and hugged him harder. She snuffled in to him.  
  
The Doctor could feel his hearts quicken as she hugged him harder and tighter than she had ever done before. But he also knew that it wasn’t him she was seeing. He had to stop this before something happened.  
  
Rose looked up at him. Her eyes full of love. The Doctor then moved to break the embrace.  
  
“Doc…”  
  
“Rose no.” The Doctor then stood up.  
  
Rose stayed on her knees.  
  
“Rose I am sorry but no. It’s not me your seeing and your married now.”   
  
“But what if he really is gone.” Rose held back the sobs as she stood up.  
  
“Well I need to get him to the zero room and see don’t I.” The Doctor said as he then set about taking them to Torchwood HQ.  
  
Rose felt a small glimmer of hope.  
  
\---  
  
Jackie and Pete had made it back to Torchwood HQ. They were heading down the cryo-chamber when they heard it. The TARDIS materialising.  
  
But they couldn’t see her.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor opened the door. He looked at Rose and they burst out laughing.  
  
“What is it with her and cupboards?” Rose said. Then the Doctor took her hand and they opened the door.  
  
Jackie heard something she never thought she would hear again. The sound of her daughter laughing. Then she saw them come out of a cupboard. For one fraction of a second it looked like it was Rose and John. But the long brown coat broke the illusion.   
  
“See you made it then?” Pete said breaking the silence.  
  
“Yeah, erm are we near the cryo-chamber?” the Doctor asked as he let go of Rose’s hand.  
  
Pete nodded.  
  
“Right then exactly where is it?”  
  
Pete pointed it out.   
  
“Ok you three go, I will move the Tardis there.” he turned and headed back into the cupboard.  
  
“How did he take it?” Pete asked.  
  
“He hasn’t, not yet, as I haven’t. John isn’t gone Dad. We have the Tardis and only when she declares that he is gone will I grieve properly.” Rose said sternly.  
  
Pete just nodded and he, Jackie and Rose headed for the cryo-chamber.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor moved the Tardis. He just stood there at the console. He reached out with his mind. He couldn’t feel him. But maybe that was because of the cryo unit he was in. The Doctor then got changed into his brown suit. He had noticed the looks he got from both Rose and Jackie. He wanted them to see him not John.   
  
Then he left the Tardis.  
  
\---  
  
 **Three Days Later ….**  
  
Rose was pacing outside the Tardis.  
  
Three days the Doctor had locked himself and John away. No-one could get in. She was frantic with worry. Was John alive, dead, comatosed for ever.  
  
 **Inside the Tardis….**  
  
The Doctor had run every test he could think of. He had given him blood. Then he placed John in the Zero Room and waited.   
  
The Doctor was a little weak from the blood transfusion he had given John. So he had made to go to his room. But he never made it.  
  
\---  
  
The door to the zero room opened. John staggered out. He looked around. He was shocked to find that he was onboard the TARDIS. It felt strange. How was he here? Where was Rose? He stepped out into the corridor and tripped over something. He looked down and saw the Doctor. He was out cold. He placed his hand on him. He was clammy to the touch. John tried to move him. But he was still weak and his head hurt like hell. He knew he had to get help.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was curled up on a chair with a cup of tea in her hand. Jake and Pete were there too. They had to check up on some of the cryo-units they had. Then the door of the TARDIS opened.  
  
Rose looked as someone stepped out. Then she realised who it was and the cup fell from her hands. “JOHN!!!!” Rose was up and hugging him.  
  
“Hang on.” John moved her. “As much as I love this the Doctor needs help. Jake, Pete follow me.” John turned and headed back into the TARDIS.  
  
The two men and Rose followed him.   
  
Rose gasped when she saw the Doctor. He looked well ill. She had never seen him like that before. John, Pete and Jake got him up and carried him to the infirmary. As soon as they lay him on the bed his stats came up.  
  
John was sitting in the chair by the bed. He felt like he could sleep for eternity and then some. “Rose what happened?”  
  
“Don’t you remember?”  
  
“I remember being at home then in here.”  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor’s stats. She knew that both his hearts were working. So she sat on the edge of the bed. Her Dad and Jake left.  
  
“You collapsed at home, then we rushed you into hospital. You suffered a brain haemorrhage. You slipped into a coma. We…..I waited three weeks. But they declared you brain-dead. I had to turn the machines off. But I wouldn’t give up on you. So I got Dad to put you in a cryo-chamber. Then we had to arrange a funeral as the press had got wind of what happened. Then the Doctor appeared. Then he took you in here and locked you both away.”  
  
“How long?”  
  
“Three days.”  
  
“Ok,”  
  
“Is he?” Rose looked at the Doctor.   
  
John in turn looked at his wife. He knew he had to tell her soon. The Doctor had given him this chance. The chance to say goodbye. You see John knew what had gone on in the TARDIS. The tests the Doctor had run. What he had set about doing. John knew he couldn’t and wouldn’t be leaving the TARDIS. He would only have 24 hours at most. He had realised once he had touched the Doctor. The gift he had bestowed him.  
  
The Doctor had given John his life-force to be able to say goodbye to Rose. Then he knew he would truly die. But he wasn’t sad. He shouldn’t of existed in the first place. But he had and he was truly grateful for it.  
  
“Rose we don’t have much time sweetheart.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I….I the Doctor has given me his life-force Rose. He is in coma because I am alive.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“He is giving me this chance to say goodbye Rose. Not to just leave you.”  
  
“No your alive. Your staying alive.”  
  
“Rose I cant. I will end up killing us both.”  
  
“No John I cant lose you. I love you too much. I cant go on without you.” Rose was crying now.  
  
John got up and held her and then kissed her deeply. After he broke the kiss he spoke. “Rose, I want you to be happy when I am gone. He will take you with him.”  
  
“I don’t want him.” Rose sobbed.  
  
“Rose Tyler Smith now you know that’s not true. If you don’t want him, then that means you don’t want me.” he brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
“You…. Are too clever sometimes. But how can I just move on. I mean we are married. He could never and has never told me how he feels.”  
  
“No, because he doesn’t believe he deserves it. Rose I have seen what he has done since we left him. He almost regenerated in fact almost died properly.”  
  
“What?” Rose felt her heart stop. He could of died. “How?”  
  
“That is something for you to ask him. But for now I want to say goodbye to Pete, Jake, Tony and Jackie. Then my love we will have one last night together.”  
  
Rose sniffed. “I suppose I better arrange it then.  
  
John nodded. He looked at his brother, well in truth his father, he had made him. He knew deep in The Doctor’s hearts that he too felt that John was his son. So that was why he had this chance.   
  
\---  
  
Tony had cried when John had told him he had to go away. Tony understood a little about death after seeing how Mickey was after his Gran had died. Jackie had cried and shouted. But then she had settled down and hugged John. Pete and Jake and John had private words. Rose had stepped into the TARDIS kitchen. This was her last night with John and she wanted it to be special.  
  
“Rose, your gonna be leaving with him aren’t you?”   
  
Rose turned and looked at her mum. She just shrugged. “It all depends if he wants me to mum.”  
  
“Are you kidding he will jump at the chance and besides I want you to.”  
  
“Pardon?” Rose looked at her mum.  
  
“You wouldn’t be happy here Rose. You weren’t happy when John wasn’t here. When we had first come here. Then you found the Doctor and he gave you John. Now he is risking his life, not just a regeneration Rose but his total existence for you to be able to say goodbye to John.” Pete spoke now.  
  
“What?”  
  
“John told me.”   
  
“Sweetheart I have your Dad and Tony. I will be happy, Yes I will miss you. But now that travel between the worlds is possible you can come back and visit.”  
  
“So its all decided is it?”  
  
Pete and Jackie nodded.  
  
“What if I don’t want to go. What if I want to stay here.”  
  
“Rose, honey you don’t though.” Jackie walked over to her daughter.  
  
“Mum.”  
  
“Shhh, we are leaving now, we have said our goodbyes. You two have a lovely evening and we will be here for you tomorrow.” Pete hugged Rose and then took Jackie by the hand and left.  
  
Rose turned back to her food preparations. Could she really leave and go with the Doctor. What if he didn’t want her too. She sighed and continued with the food.  
  
\---  
  
John was standing back in the infirmary looking over the Doctor. He was crying. He had felt like he should do something for the Doctor and Rose. He knew that he didn’t have too much time left. So he kissed the forehead of the man he now saw as his father and headed to the console room. He knew he had to be quick about it.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had finished cooking the food. (with a little added help from the TARDIS) she then went and got changed into a black dress she had bought on a market that the Doctor had taken her too a while ago. She had one similar to it at home that John loved. So she picked it up from her wardrobe. It was a plain black spaghetti strapped dress that clung in all the right places.  
  
It was just above the knee. Rose then looked through her drawer to she if she had any stockings or hold ups. She was in luck and found a pair of black hold ups.. She then found her black panties. She couldn’t wear a bra and didn’t need to, the dress had a built in bra. So she then got ready. She had a quick shower and dried her hair so it was straight. She finished off with a pair of black high heels.  
  
\---  
  
John had done what he needed too and then headed to the Doctor’s wardrobe. He looked through, he wanted tonight to be special. He picked up the tux. He remembered the last time he and Doctor had wore one. The Doctor had last worn it on board the Titanic. He had joked once that the suit was jinxed. But he shrugged it off. He didn’t care if it was cursed or jinxed. John had last worn one on his wedding day. This was his last night. He then took a new crisp white shirt, then he found a pair of shoes, not converse. Then he headed to the Doctor’s bedroom he needed to borrow some other things.  
  
\---  
  
Rose headed back to the kitchen. As she did she noticed a large wooden door. She pushed it open and found a dining room all set up and ready for this evening.  
  
It was a large room with a intermit table in the centre. It had plush deep green carpet, it had gold drapes hanging. There was two windows that looked over a lake. Rose smiled. John had proposed to her at the lake district. That had been one of the happiest days of her life. The TARDIS was trying to help.   
  
“Thanks old girl.” Rose said as she closed the door and ran her hand over the wood. She then went to the kitchen to take the food in.  
  
\---  
  
John was just finishing doing up the laces on the shoes when he got the mental tap in his mind. Rose was ready for him. He picked up the jacket of the tux and then left the Doctor’s room.   
  
\---  
  
Rose was stood outside of the door to the new dining room. She saw John approaching. Her breath caught as she saw him. His hair flopped over his eyes, she saw the Tux. It took her back to their wedding day. John had looked so nervous that day. She felt a stray tear fall.  
  
John looked at Rose. His heart stopped beating for a moment. The dress his beautiful wife was wearing was almost the same as the one she had been wearing when he proposed. He saw a tear fall. “No Rose.” he reached out to her. “Don’t cry, you know how I hate to see you cry.” he wiped the tear away.  
  
Rose just nodded. “I’m sorry. No more tears.”  
  
“Ok, now is dinner ready as I am starving.” he smiled.  
  
“This way.” Rose opened the door.  
  
\---  
  
They sat down to a starter of Tomato and Basil soup, served with a warm crusty bread roll. They sipped champagne too. The came the main. Rose had decided to cook a chicken curry, with rice and naan bread.  
  
John was tucking in. He could see all the trouble that Rose and the TARDIS had gone to. “This is the first meal you ever cooked for us when we were married.” John said as he dipped his naan bread in the curry.   
  
“You noticed.” Rose blushed.  
  
“Of course I noticed, I also noticed that you look gorgeous in that dress, the setting out the window too. Its all beautiful.”   
  
Rose fought back the tears as they ate. They held hands now and then too. Then came dessert. Plain old ice cream but it was.  
  
“Banana flavour.” John smiled as he dug the spoon in. Then he looked at Rose. He suddenly had the urge to do something. He then asked out with his mind. He got the mental nudge back. And also a small warning that he didn’t have long left.  
  
“Rose, come with me.” John picked up the ice cream. “Bring the bottle with you.”   
  
Rose nodded and took the bottle from the ice bucket. Then she noticed a new door. John pushed it open.  
  
\---  
  
John led Rose in to the room. It was an exact replica of their honeymoon suite.   
  
“Oh John.” Rose gasped.   
  
John took the bottle from her and placed it on the small table. Then he looked into her eyes. “I love you Rose.”  
  
“I love you John.”  
  
Then he kissed her softly.  
  
John quickly deepened the kiss. He wanted to have Rose as many times as he could but he also wanted to make it memorable.   
  
He sat Rose on the bed. Then he slowly stripped for her.  
  
\---  
  
Rose watched as John stripped for her. He had a way of stripping that she loved. First the jacket went, then the shoes, (shoes, he had worn shoes), then the shirt went. Rose licked her lips. She loved how he looked without a shirt. Then he moved to his pants and took then off in one fluid movement. Then Rose noticed he had gone commando.  
  
“I will have to tell the Doctor to get those dry cleaned.” she joked.  
  
“Oi, I am trying to seduce you.” John pretended to be hurt.  
  
Rose stood up and moved John round. Then she unzipped her dress and took the straps down. Then the dress fell to the floor.  
  
John’s heart sped up as Rose stood there in her panties, hold ups and heels. John pulled her to him and kissed her.  
  
Rose could feel his tongue begging entrance to her mouth. So Rose let him in. their tongues entwined. Then their hands were all over each others bodies. Caressing, teasing and arousing each other. John then lay Rose on the bed. He needed her.  
  
“Rose, oh god Rose I need you now.” he gently stroked her entrance.  
  
“Take me John please.” Rose almost cried.   
  
John lined himself up and then entered her.   
  
Rose wrapped her legs around John’s waist. She moved so her legs were high up his waist. This was going to be quick for them both.  
  
John thrust in and out of Rose. He then took one of her nipples into his mouth. Rose screamed out as an orgasm hit her. That triggered John. He cried out her name as he emptied his seed into her.   
  
Rose moved her legs down. They were both panting. But John wasn’t done. He reached over and took the ice cream in his hands.  
  
Rose watched as he did this. She gasped.   
  
John then took some on his finger and rubbed it around her nipple.  
  
Rose cried out at the coldness. Then he rubbed some on her other nipple, then he put the ice cream down and took the bottle of champagne and took a swig. Then he placed it down and took her nipple into his mouth.  
  
Rose almost came there and then. The sensation of cold, the fizziness and John’s warm mouth was overloading her senses. She arched her back as she lost herself to what John was doing.  
  
John then took another swig and moved to Rose’s other nipple. He took her right to the edge. He then moved down her torso. Dribbling champagne and ice cream as he went. Licking and nibbling as he went.  
  
Rose could feel how wet she was. John then tongued her belly button and Rose screamed out as she climaxed. “John, oh God.” she panted.   
  
John shushed her.   
  
“Please John, I need you inside me. Please.” she felt the tears now.  
  
John looked at her. He knew this was the last time he would do this. But he felt happy. “I love you so much Rose.”  
  
“I know and I love you too John.”   
  
John then placed his hard, throbbing c**k at her entrance and slowly slid in. he took his time, he wanted this to last forever.  
  
Rose didn’t know she could climax that many times. She was starting to get sore but she wouldn’t tell John that. She held her legs around his hips.   
  
John then took her legs and placed them on his shoulder. He kissed her legs through her hold ups. He then sped his thrusts up.   
  
His heart almost burst as he made love to Rose. Then as she climaxed for the fourth time (yes fourth) it triggered his own climax. He screamed her name out as he emptied himself into her.  
  
John and Rose milked their orgasms for as long as they could. Then they untangled from each other.  
  
The lay holding each other.  
  
Rose couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. “Don’t go.”  
  
“I have to sweetheart.” John wiped her tears away. “But I will always be with you.”  
  
“No you wont.”  
  
“Rose.” John looked deep into her eyes. “I will, I am part of the Doctor, and he knows that. Don’t blame him or push him away. I do have one regret though.”  
  
“What?” Rose was sleepy now.  
  
John knew this. He stroked her hair as he knew she was falling asleep. “A baby. I wish we could have had a baby.”  
  
“I know.” Rose mumbled as sleep took her.   
  
Once John knew Rose was asleep. He gently slipped from her embrace.  
  
He picked up his clothes, he didn’t bother putting them one. He hung them over a chair. He then kissed Rose gently. She turned and curled up, he smiled as he knew she was asleep. He then padded out of the room and headed to the infirmary.  
  
\---  
  
He had prepared his clothes in there earlier. So he slipped back into a pair of blue jeans and black t-shirt. Then he stood next to the Doctor. He placed his hands on his temples. Then he closed his eyes.  
  
\---  
  
Rose turned in her sleep. She reached out to snuggle into John. She couldn’t feel him. She then remembered and sat bolt upright. He was gone. She flung the sheets from her. She then saw a dressing gown and slippers. She quickly put them on. Then ran out of the room.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes, he felt like had been hit by a bus. He sat up. Then he looked across at John. He was lying on his back. His stats were flashing. He knew John didn’t have long. Then the door flew open and in came Rose.  
  
Rose saw John, she went over to him.   
  
The Doctor went to get up.   
  
“Don’t, stay please.” Rose said.  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
“John.” Rose whispered.   
  
John slowly opened his eyes. “R-R-Rose.”  
  
“Shh honey don’t speak, thank you.”  
  
“F-F-For what?”  
  
“Loving me.”  
  
John smiled. “I always have and always will.” John let his own tears fall. “Don’t watch.” he asked.  
  
Rose nodded. Then she felt a hand in hers. She looked and saw the Doctor.  
  
They both looked at each other and then John. He smiled up at them. Then Rose left, the tears flowed as she did.  
  
“Take care of her.” John said  
  
“I promise. Does she know?”  
  
John shook his head. “She has no idea. She thinks I cant, but with a little help.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“It’s the one thing you both want in the whole of time and space and you better take care of it.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“So my gift to you and Rose.” John lifted his hand and gave the Doctor a disc. “Not until Rose is ready.”   
  
The Doctor nodded.   
  
John closed his eyes.  
  
\---  
  
 **6 weeks later….**  
  
Rose was sitting in the living room at her mum’s. They had managed to have a private funeral for John. It was a sad day. But Rose knew John was still with her. The Doctor had left . Rose had asked him to give her a few weeks to grieve for John. He had agreed. But Rose had received a phone call from him. Rose had told him she was ready now.   
  
She felt awful, she had been feeling ill since John had died. But she had put it down to grief. She had packed some things. She wore John’s wedding ring on a chain around her neck.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was sat in the TARDIS. He knew the time had come to show Rose the disc. She needed to know now.  
  
\---  
  
Jackie, Pete and Tony hugged and said goodbye. Rose knew it wasn’t forever, she could come back now and then. Then she heard it. The TARDIS.  
  
Jackie was the one the Doctor saw as soon as he opened the door.  
  
“J-Jackie.” he stuttered.  
  
“You take care of her. You hear me.”  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
Then Pete just shook his hand. Tony ran up and hugged him.   
  
The Doctor picked up Rose’s case’s. He took them in the TARDIS. He waited for Rose.  
  
\---  
  
Rose walked into the TARDIS. She saw the Doctor sat on his jump seat.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Erm, John left this for you.” he held up the disc.  
  
“And you give it to me now!!”  
  
“He said to wait until it was right.”  
  
“And it’s right now is it?” Rose felt so angry at the Doctor but she didn’t know why. “I’m sorry. I am just all over at the moment.”  
  
The Doctor nodded. Then slipped the disc into the console. Then he went to leave.  
  
 _“Don’t you go anywhere.”_ John’s voice boomed out.  
  
The Doctor turned to the monitor. “You talking to me?”  
  
 _“Yes now sit.”_   
  
The Doctor did.  
  
 _“Ok, right I don’t have that long to make this. Rose if I forgot to say, you looked beautiful tonight and I had a good time.”_  
  
Rose felt a smile on her lips.  
  
 _“Right, I know I will be dead when you two are watching this. First of all, don’t beat yourself up over my death. Like I have said before I shouldn’t of existed in the first place. I have lived a good life and loved the best woman in any world. But I realised now that I am a the part of the Doctor and I am glad I am. Because as long as he lives, so do I. Now Rose. You remember we talked about kids.”_  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
 _“Then we found out I couldn’t have them, but they didn’t know why. Well I did and I found a way we can. I know I should of asked before doing this. But when you watch this you will be pregnant Rose. I am sorry. But it’s the one thing you both want in the whole world. I know because I am you Doctor. And Rose you deserve to be the good Mum as I know you will be. Please do me one thing. Don’t call him John or Jack. Give him a good name. Don’t tell him his Dad is dead. Because I am not. I know now that I am the human part of the Doctor. The part that loves and needs to be loved. I will be putting the essence of that back into you when its time. So I am really living in the Doctor. So don’t grieve for me ok. I am with you always. Right I have to go now. I love you both. So Doctor. Tell her will you. You deserve to be loved Doctor. Rose you love the Doctor more than anything. So things are as it should be. Rose Tyler and The Doctor in the TARDIS as it should be.”_ then the screen went blank.  
  
“I’m pregnant.” Rose looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Well that’s what John thinks.”  
  
“I have been feeling off, but I put it down to how I was feeling. Can we find out?”  
  
“Course we can.”  
  
\---  
  
10 minutes later Rose was lying on a bed in the infirmary. The Doctor held an ultra sound in his hand. It wavered over her stomach. He was as anxious as Rose.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Ok.” he placed the device on her tummy and looked at the screen. They both held their breaths.   
  
“Well?” Rose asked.  
  
“You are 6 weeks pregnant.”  
  
“Really?” Rose felt the tears filling her eyes.  
  
“Yup, here.” the Doctor turned the screen so Rose could see her baby.  
  
“Wow, look at it. It’s so ….. Oh god I’m pregnant.” Rose placed her hands on her mouth.  
  
“Yes you are.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“We’re gonna be parents.” Rose blurted out.  
  
“We?”  
  
Rose nodded. “Like John said he is you and you are him. So that means that we are parents.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Ok, does that mean that we are married to?”  
  
“Mmmm, yeah it does.”  
  
“Ok, then without further ado.” The Doctor placed the device down and leant in and kissed Rose.   
  
Rose was in shock. The kiss was so tender so different, yet familiar too. She placed her hands in to his hair.  
  
They broke the kiss. “I Love You Rose Tyler.”  
  
Rose smiled. “I Love You Too. Now will you or I tell Mum?”  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
